


Comfortable Silence

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: It's evening and you've managed to get Takumi to agree to stay inside for once. Quiet evening enjoying each other's company. Or at least you would if Takumi wasn't preoccupied but that's okay, he's cute when he's pouting. Something cute and fluffy.





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been particularly fond of Takumi. This was my first actual, non-prose type drabble that I wrote in a while. I enjoyed the idea of him and MC just spending time together in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

The sun had long since dipped below the horizon, the sky was dark and scattered with stars. Moon beams slipping through the partially opened blinds and into the room which was lit otherwise only with the soft glow of lamps. A light breeze ruffled the blinds and curtains, the cool air was a nice change from the stifling heat earlier in the day. It ruffled the long dark-brown strands, now free from the plait she’d had it in earlier because of the hot weather.  
  
The room was peaceful, the quiet sound of music in the background as the two enjoyed each other’s company in relative silence. Tsubasa was sitting on the lounge reading a book, while Takumi was sprawled across it. His feet sticking in the air off the edge of the couch while his head nestled on her lap, using it as a pillow despite the heat of the summer night. He enjoyed feeling her close - of the subtle reminder that she was there.  
  
Purple eyes were focused on the hand-held game console in his hands as he played Crisis Core, the sound turned low so as not to disturb his girlfriend’s reading. He couldn’t quell the quiet cussing completely though as he played his game. Tongue peeking out between his lips as his forehead furrowed in concentration at the game, fingers moving in quick succession across the buttons as he battled his enemies.  
  
The sound of buttons pressing and quiet sounds of annoyance coming from Takumi was comfortable for her. Her fingertips softly and absently smoothing through the silky platinum strands as she continued reading, only moving her hand from his head to adjust her glasses or turn the page.  She was reading a novel, taking a break from all the studying now that it was summer vacation, though there was still a lot to do in preparation for the next semester.   
  
Still, there was time for that later, now she was just enjoying the moment.  
  
The gentle rhythmic movements were soothing for Takumi and his eyelids lowered slightly. A quiet yawn escaped him and he nuzzled his head against her thigh. It was so soothing it was starting to make him sleepy. His gaze shifted away from the game and towards her. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he was really here, that she was really here.   
  
It seemed like such a dream…a fantasy. It definitely wouldn’t have been the first time he’d had one of those since she’d moved away. If it was a dream though, he never wanted to wake up. Let him sleep in this paradise.  
  
The sleepy gaze shifted back to his game and he stiffened snapping back to wakefulness. Seeing the screen displaying quite obviously that he’d died in his moments of distraction. When was the last time he’d saved? He couldn’t even remember. “OH FUCKING HELL!!”   
  
Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, looking away from the book and down at her suddenly agitated boyfriend. She lightly smacked him on the head with the same hand she’d been petting him with, “Language Taku.”  
  
“Fucking Heck.” He muttered almost as if correcting himself though he pouted at her quite obviously at the smack and whined quietly, nuzzling his head against her. “I just died and lost all my hard work…I need consoling not abuse.”  
  
“Hm…” she hummed quietly under her breath and lowered the book to look at him properly, the sight of him pouting at her almost like a wounded puppy caused a smile to appear on her lips. “Alright fine…”  
  
She lowered her head then and kissed the top of his head before shifting her head to press soft kisses over his face. Takumi stilled against her lap at the unexpected kisses, his eyes closing. Butterfly kisses that dotted across his cheeks, eyelids and forehead before finally pressing against his lips.   
  
Takumi felt his cheeks heating up in response to the onslaught of kisses. He groaned quietly against her lips as the soft pressure danced over his, so soft and sweet. Almost like a butterfly. Leaving him wanting more. His hand shifted upwards, fingers tangling in the dark-brown strands as he tilted his head, his tongue swiping across her lips seeking entrance to her mouth.  
  
Tsubasa teased him, keeping her mouth closed until he made a sound of frustration. Finally parting her lips she lightly flicked her tongue across his before it retreated and he followed her. They dueled and danced, their breathing quickening before pulling back she asked, “Better?”  
  
“Yes.” Takumi still blushing lightly went back to his game silenced and consoled.


End file.
